Well, this is arkward
by The Potal
Summary: While fighting the Incursions, Rook somehow loses his memories. Now it is up to Grandpa Max and Ben to get his memory back and save captured Dukic and Bukic. What does the Incursions possibly want with them? This can't possibly go wrong
1. Who, What, When, Why? Rook forgets

I awoke to find myself in a space ship? An old man and a 16-year-old human boy looked over me. "Rook, are you okay?" the 16-year-old human boy asked. The old man leaned close to me to touch my head to check for a fever. "Ahh! Don't touch me!" I yelped as I slapped his hand away. The old man and the 16-year-old human boy looked at each other, afraid me now, like I had grown a new head. "What?!" "You don't remember us?" the human boy asked. "Um, should I?" "I'm Max, and this is my grandson, Ben. He's your partner."

The door slid open and two short, tiny, grey blob thingys walked in. "Is he any better?" the fatter of the two asked. Max stood. "No. By the looks of it, he doesn't even remember a thing." The taller of the two gasped. "Even that I owed him 60 cents?!" Max sighed and rested his head on his hand. Suddenly, something huge rocked the space ship. "What was that!?" "Incursions," Ben said, gritting his teeth. He slapped his bracelet thingy and turned into an Ampfibian! "That's just wrong on so many levels." "Okay, now he gets smart-alce-like?" Ben asked. "Ben! He can't remember a thing!" "Oh,right, sorry about that." "None taken."

To find out, the Incursions were frog like aliens. The princess of the group laughed when she saw us. "Is this really what I get? My dad, got all the good ones, I can tell you that."

Ben, sorry, Ampfibian leaped up and shot the frog alien princess with a bolt of lightning. Max turned to see me fighting some low-lifes. "Rook! Didn't I tell you to stay inside the room with Dukic and Bukic?!" "Let's just say they won't the best of protectors," I said, as I swung a thing I had on my back at an Incursion. "Retreat!" the alien princess suddenly yelled. "Yea! You better run!" Ben yelled, turning back into Ben, as the Incursions retreated. "Ben, I think they got what they wanted..."

* * *

I sighed. This had to be the five time I had to explain the whole Omervirse thing to Rook. We were in the van that Gwen, Grandpa, and I had ridden in that fateful summer. The Incursions had somehow got Bukic and Dukic.

"It lets me change into different aliens. Now do you get it?" Rook leaned back in his seat. Without remembering anything, he had a hard time knowing how to act. Finally, after a while, he started copying me. I never knew I was this annoying.


	2. Rook as Ben

**Well, here it is folks, chapter 2! I published this story last night, and got 3 fav. Thanks! Never had that happen before. And without farther ado, here is Chapter 2, Rook as Ben!**

** Rook as Ben**

"Have you seen these Galvens?" Grandpa Max asked. The young Plumber girl shook her head. "Here." Grandpa gave her his number. "Call us if you find any thing out." Grandpa started to walk away.

"Is that really the best you got Ben?" Rook asked. I merely gapped as Rook's Samaria practly destroyed my Samaria in less than five seconds. "How... how ddid you do that? You don't play vidio games!" Rook put down his video game controller and took a sip of a smoothie. "I don't?" "No. But you should! You're better than me! And that's hard to beat. For I finished this game 16 times without dieing." "Actually, it's not that hard. You put all you atition on unlocking things. Not the smartest thing." I groaned. Grandpa Max entered the van. "No luck boys." Rook turned to face him. "Thanks again for the smoothies, Grandpa Max," he said. "He's not your grandpa! His name is Max!" "Ben! He doesn't remember! He's just copying his partner!" Max turned to face Rook. "Call me Max please. I don't think Ben can take much more of this." Rook nodded before turning to face me.

"Here." He handed me a phone number. "What's this?" I asked. "I might be wrong, but weren't you what you call goo-goo eyeing her? I got her phone number." Grandpa, who was listening to our conversion, almost died laughing. I literally wanted to pull out my hair.

* * *

"Oh, Daddy, I got them!" the princess of the Incursions exclaimed. Emperor Milleous rolled his eyes. "For the last time Khyber you can stop acting now. You're save." "What!?" Bukic yelled. "That's just wrong on sooooooo many levels Khyber. You're that low now that you're wear a dress?" Dubic exclaimed. "It's a cloak," Khyber growled, changing back into his orignal form.

* * *

** Okay, okay, I know it's short. But I promise longer chapters coming soon!**


	3. Giant Green Blobs

With Rook asleep, I sat up and and crawled out of my sleeping bag. I thought back at how we got here.

* * *

We were in the the van still when it hit.

"You're kiding, right?" I asked Rook. "What? Is this what you're suppose to say when someone beats you horribley in chess?" "No." I turned to Grandpa Max. "Am I really this annoying?!" Through the glass mirror, I saw Grandpa Max hesitate. "Um, no." _I'm annoying?_ I thought.

I never meant to be annoying. Heros are not suppose to be annoying. They're suppose to be cool, rad, scary, able to confrent anyone anytime anywhere. I stood up. "Where are you going Ben?" Rook asked. "I'm going to the restroom." I walked in and closed the door. Suddenly...

The van started to shake. I quickly opened the restroom door to find a giant green blob draging a limp Grandpa Max out of the van. Rook was trying to fight with his Proto-tool, but it was clear that he didn't remember how. "Grandpa!" I yelled. The giant green blob looked up, with disgusting black beetle like eyes, and with a flash of light, he and Grandpa Max were gone.

* * *

"Hey Ben," Rook asked, awaking me from my thoughts. "What was that thing?" "I don't know Rook. All I know now is what Grandpa Max told you. Go into hiding, right?" "Something like that. My head's still all fuzzy."

We were now at Bellwood's High School, sleeping in sleeping bags on the basketball floor. Mrs. Pictect had been nice enough to let us stay the night.(I had of course saved the town like a thousand times.)


End file.
